Pilot Affairs
by justanotherwriter009
Summary: Modern day setting. Sesshomaru starts working in his father's arlines to get experience. Rin is the head air hostess. I will publish the whole story at once. I'm rechecking this story atm. So please excuse any and all errors. in fact, lemme know if you find some, I'll change it right away.xo MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she saw the raven haired woman standing at the security. Instantly, the said girl's face lit up as she greeted her collegue.

"Rin, have you heard? Today we have a new pilot and co-pilot!" Kagome squeeled. Rin just awkwardly laughed and tried to contain the squeeling girl. Soon they were joined by Sango and Miroku who were also part of the crew.

Soon they boarded the plane and began the preparations to take about 300 people on the aircraft. Soon they were headed towards the pilot's cabin to greet their new pilots.

"Everyone, I'd like to Introduce you to Sesshomaru-Taisho and Inuyasha Taisho. It was very hard to snatch these two away from other airlines." Their ex pilot sneered. He was retiring today and so the company replaced him with these two.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, let me introduce to you the crew members. This is Rin, head hostess, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, the others are out there helping the customers but if you need anything, contact them. Well, with that, all the best! Have a safe journey." Sesshomaru just 'hnnd' and headed to take position.

"Well, that was rude." Kagome had her hands on her hips and was fuming. "Please excuse that idiot brother of mine. Anyway, I hope to get along with everyone." Inuyasha flashed a smile.

Soon everyone got back to work. Kagome, Rin and Sango began to go around telling people to put on their seatbelts. Miroku distributed some ear pluggs and headphones or blankets.

"Attention everyone, this is your Pilot Sesshomaru Taisho. We're about to begin flying from Tokyo, Japan to Washington DC, United States. The duration of this flight is 14 hours, 10 mins. Please fasten your seatbelts as we are preparing for take off. Thank You for choosing us." With that Sesshomaru shut off the intercom.

"Why is it the only time I hear you talk so much is when we're announcing on the intercom?" Inuyasha huffed.

Rin on the other hand was so mesmerized by the deep voice on the intercom, Kagome had to shake Rin to come back to Earth!

"Ne, Rin...Inuyasha is kind of cute ne?" Kagome began gossipping. "I guess so..." Rin replied.

"Do you think he might have a girlfriend? Worse! A WIFE?!" Kagome squeeled.

"Kagome, I think you should stop flirting with the pilots. whatever happened with Hojo? The last co-pilot you were dating?" Sango asked.

"Well...the company couldn't have a couple flying the same airplane, something about not doing work and just goofing off" Kagome rolled her eyes to that. "And so we had to change our flights and time and when he was home I was flying." She sighed.

"But you guys still had rest of the month right?" Sango said.

"Yeah we did but... I caught him cheating on me.. So we broke up." Kagome said.

"I'm sorry." Rin said.

"It's okay..." Kagome smiled.

Their gossip continued and Rin saw the blue light go on meaning she's required in the pilot cabin.

She excused herself from her friends and entered the pilots' cabin.

"uhm, yes?" She asked meekly.

"Green tea." Sesshomaru said. "Do you have something to snack on? I'm hungry." Inuyasha said sheepishly. "All this flying makes me hungry." Rin giggled and excused herself.

Moments later she was back with one cup Green tea and Some biscuits for Inuyasha.

"Don't tell others, but Kagome and I hide snack in our cabin." Rin said in a hush hush manner. She served Sesshomaru tea and then excused herself.

"Sesshomaru, isn't she cute?" Inuyasha said blushing. Sesshomaru completely ignored her as he took a sip of tea. _'not bad for in-flight tea'_ Sesshomaru thought.

He got up, stretched a little and sat back down, all the while soft giggles haunting his thoughts.

He looked at the time.

"Attention everyone, our cabin crew will now begin to serve you with some lunch. Please pull out your trays." Inuyasha announced. Kagome squeeled. ' _Again.'_ Sango and Rin thought.

It was actually quite typical with Kagome. She'd date every new guy, if she could that is.

Rin on the other hand was the quiet one. She wouldn't speak unless necessary. Sango was, strong and independant. Also she had a little crush on their coworker Miroku.

Rin, Kagome and Sango began handing out drinks and lunches to every passenger, Rin knocked the Pilot's cabin door to see if they needed anything.

"Rin-chan!" Inuyasha said excitedly. His heard pointed upwards when his brother slapped his head. Inuyasha looked at him with confusion before realizing. His ears then disappeared on his head.

"A-ano...I was wondering if you both would like lunch too?" She said softly.

"What's for lunch?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, economy has Normal rice and some chicken dish. Business class gets prawn dish with mashed potatos and first class gets Lobster with rice or quinoa, your choice." She said.

"hehehe, Rin-chan, can you get us all 3?" Inuyasha said sheepishly. Sesshomaru was finding that to be very annoying. He wanted to rip his brother's head off. _'But why?'_ Rin got them their lunches. She placed a small tray next to Inuyasha with all the things he said. She also got them some cold drink just in case. She moved towards Sesshomaru to place the tray. Sesshomaru stiffened. _This smell...why is it so soothing?_ His mind kept thinking.

Soon after she exited, Inuyasha began hogging. Sesshomary huffed at his lack of ettiquetes.

Soon after lunch people began falling asleep, some were watching a movie, some were reading, the lights in the aircraft were dimmed.

Since Rin, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were first class attendants, their cabin was more or less close to the pilot's cabin.

Rin saw the light go on again and she looked over at the passenger seat. A Man, mostly in his early 30's. Kagome stood to go but Rin told her she'd take it. As soon as she reached down to ask him what happened, he pecked her lips.

"So tell me, will you be staying in US after the flight?" He smirked at her. Rin on the other hand was baffled. Kagome saw the whole scene but it would be unwise to create a scene. Kagome quickly walked in the pilot's cabin and yelled. "RIN IS BEING HARASSED BY A PASSENGER!" Inuyasha got up but Sesshomaru had long ago put the air craft on auto-pilot and was out in an instant.

Rin began to walk back when he grabbed her hand. "Look, I know this is common, alright? Air hostess sleep with rich men to get a little _extra pay_ " at that Rin just looked at him. She wnated to defend herself but she just couldn't get the words out. Suddenly a pale hand was clutching the passenger's hand, She looked up to see Sesshomaru there. She looked closer at what appeared to be agitation in his eyes.

"Hey! You know it's bad manners to intervene when two people are talking! Do you know who I am?" The man yelled.

"Yes, I do. You're the good for nothing son of the Seiryuu Empire. Did you not know that harassing Air hostess is a crime? I can have you arrested the minute we land. Would you prefer that?" Sesshomaru threatened. He pushed Rin behind him as Kagome pulled her closer and took her back to the Cabin. By the time Sesshomaru was done threatening the young Man, Rin had calmed down.

"Does this happen often?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well, it mostly happens to Rin, When Sawada-san was the pilot, he would always have to intervene." Sango explained.

Miroku on the other hand was in the Pilot's cabin keeping Inuyasha company.

"is this a regular thing?" Inuyasha asked. "With Rin, I mean?"

"Well, yeah. She's got the face of a goddess, voice of an angel, everybody wants her." Miroku said nonchalently.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked. "Rin? Boyfriend? I'm sorry, are we talking about the same girl?" Miroku said.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha threatened. "Now Now, you don't want your inner demon to come out, do you? Inuyasha Taisho, son of Inu no Taisho." Miroku Mused.

Inuyasha went pale. "I know everything. Ah, they're done." Miroku said as he walked out.

"Rin-chan, My dear Rin chan!" Miroku hugged her. Immediately her eyes grew wide and she slapped him hard. Rin Glared at him as Sesshomaru stared at her. A Minute ago she was so defenseless and here she was slapping the pervert hard.

"I told you, My hand is cursed!" Miroku whined. Rin ignored him and looked at sesshomaru. She bowed deeply. "Thank You very much." Rin stood up and flashed him the brightest smile she could muster up. Sesshomaru 'hnnd' and then walked away, trying to hide the feint red on his face.

Soon it was time to serve dinner and then Land. Who knew 14 hours could just go by?

It was now time to leave the aircraft and go to the designated Hotel. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha followed by the cabin members, waited for the car to pick them up. They would be staying in the US for exactly 3 days before returning.

They reached the hotel, everyone was sharing the room. Rin and Sango were sharing a room and the next room was occupied by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Rin unpacked her luggage and proceeded to take a bath. After she came out, Sango went in.

*Knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Inuyasha."

"Oh come on in!." She said and openened the door. she yelled to Sango about Inuyasha being in the room.

"Want to head down for dinner?" He asked.

"Rin-chaan!" Kagome came rushing in. "Hurry upp! I'm staarvvinng!" Kagome whined. She looked at Inuyasha and Rin and kind of got the awkward feeling. I mean she can't be angry with Rin. The poor girl never had a boyfriend...maybe she could give up Inuyasha to Rin?


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's all go together?" She said smiling. "Sango-chan! We're all going to have dinner!" She said.

"Sure! I'll join you all!" she yelled back.

Miroku walked in on them. "Are all of you heading for dinner?"

"yes...Ano-Miroku, can you wait for Sango? She's almost done with her bath?" Kagome and Rin pleaded. It was no surprise that Miroku was in love with Sango and so was she. they'd been trying to get the pair together for such a long time now but no use. Either Miroku would ruin the moment by grabbing her butt or by asking another cute girl to 'bear his child'

Miroku agreed and rest of the party followed down to get some dinner.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. If she couldn't get Inuyasha, she might as well try on Sesshomaru.

"That bastard said he'll meet us later." Inuyasha said as he stuffed his face with food. Rin just awkwardly smiled at him as she kept glancing at the elevators.

Soon her eyes were met with golden ones as Sesshomaru entere dthe dining area. He took his plate filled it with food and sat down next to Rin. Inuyasha of course was fuming. Rin sat between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She awkwardly greeted him.

"Good Evening."

"Good evening." he nodded.

Rest of the dinner was awkward. She kept glancing around to see any signs of Miroku and Sango.

"Ano Kagome...I can't see Miroku and sango-chan anywhere." Rin said.

"Maybe it finally happened!" Kagome squeeled and the dog demons' sensitive ears almost went deaf. They were both grateful for Rin to shut her up.

Sesshomaru got up to get some dessert and so did rin.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to get some dessert, would you like some?"

"Yes please! chocolate cake." he said.

"Okay, I'll get it." Rin said as she hurriedly joined Sesshomaru.

Rin was trying to grab a plate but the people around just wouldn't let her. Sesshomaru grabbed 2 plates, one for her and one for him. he liked her company, however short it might be, he was beginning to really enjoy it. Rin decided to be bold and started a conversation.

"Do You like desserts Sesshomaru?" Rin Said as she picked a piece of chocolate cake for Inuyasha.

"Its not like I don't like it...but I'm not a fan of it too." he said after thinking over it. This was the first time a woman must've spoken to him without flirting.

"I love desserts!"Rin said smiling at him as she picked up dozen others.

They chatted a while about their education before heading back to the table.

Sesshomaru learnt that Rin actually has a degree in psychology but she has a knack for travelling. Rin learnt that Sesshomaru is the eldest son of THE INU NO TAISHO! THE OWNER OF THE AIRLINES! Rin gulped.

They walked back to an empty table, Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere to be found, Sango and Miroku were god knows where. They sat down and chatted some more.

Back in the room that Rin was sharing with Sango

A very exhausted couple lay on the bed. "I didn't know you liked me too." Sango hushed.

"I did from the moment we started working together." Miroku replied as he moved to kiss her temple. She just blushed.

In another part of the hotel,

"Ah! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed. Together they lay after the exhausted session. "My Brother's probably going to shoot me." Inuyasha said. " Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's very strict about these things." Inuyasha said. "I'm worried about Rin.." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought you two were interested in each other..." Kagome said.

"Really?! Rin was?!" Inuyasha perked. "THE FUCK?!" Kagome screeched. She ran out in the hallway only to bump into Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked. "Do You Like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked glaring at the woman with teary eyes.

"No...But what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing. I'll be in my room!" Kagome said.

Rin just looked at Sesshomaru after Kagome ran off. Soon they were met by a shirtless Inuyasha who was frantically looking for Kagome. Rin blushed. Inuyasha's eyes landed on the pair as he grabbed Rin and asked her "Have you seen kagome?" Rin yelped, suddenly being grabbed by a half naked man wasn't something happened to her everyday.

"Let go of her, half-breed! The woman you're looking for went back to her room." Sesshomaru almost growled.

Inuyasha let go of her and Rin quickly moved behind Sesshomaru. "Sorry, rin." Inuyasha muttered and ran off.

She just held on to the sleeve of Sesshomaru's shirt as they proceeded. Sesshomaru waited outside Rin's room, seeing her off.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru. It was nice talking to you." Rin said as she walked in. Sesshomaru nodded at her and proceeded to go back to his room.

He hadn't even walked two steps in his room when an ear piercing scream caught his attention.

 _'Rin!'_ at inhuman speed he dashed forward into her room only to find her closing her eyes and Miroku and Sango covering up.

"Rinchan, it's just us!" Sango said.

"Are you dressed?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru just looked at the mess around. "Hello Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"What happened here? Rin, are you okay?" She just nodded without turning around or opening her eyes.

"Sesshomaru can you go out so I can get dressed?" Sango said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice called out. "yes?" He said.

"Where are you?" One of her hand frnatically searching for his sleeve. He put his hand forward and helped her out of the room.

They walked out the room and Rin waited for them to come out. Sango and Miroku came out, Sango just put on a robe and Miroku had a shirt and boxers on. "So I take it you two are officially together?" Rin said.

They just nodded grinning like idiots. "So does that mean Miroku will be staying here?" Sango looked down. "If it isn't much trouble?"

"It's alright." She said and gathered up her things from the room. She walked out and was heading to the lobby. "Sesshomaru, can you accompany me to the lobby? My english isn't that good. So can you ask them for an extra room?" She said.

"Why would you need an extra room, Rin?" She turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"Sango and Miroku finally got together and I don't want to seperate them." Rin said.

"That's actually funny, I was about to move to Inuyasha's room." kagome squeeled again.

"Dammit Woman! I told you not to do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So Sesshomaru and You can take my room..." Kagome elbowed her.

"We couldn't possibly share a room Kagome." Rin said. Her face glowing red.

"It's okay! Mine is the twin bed room. Each of you get one bed to yourself." Kagome said and pushed them together.

"So I guess we'll have to go back to your room and gather some stuff." kagome, Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru all walked back to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's room to gather things.

After debating who gets which bed, Sesshomaru and Rin settled down in Kagome's room. It was actually pretty big with a couch and coffee table by the door and two study table in front of each beds and tv in the middle. There was enough space between the tables and the bed for two people to walk. All in all, Rin loved the setting.

There was a Balcony in their room and Rin quickly walked out. Sesshomaru observed from a corner how this little _Human_ reacted to everything.

Yes He thought _Human._ I think it's time I introduce Sesshomaru Taisho. Son of Inu No taisho blah blah, but he also had a secret. Physically he may not look older than 29, but in reality he's more than a thousand years old. Sesshomaru Taisho, is an inu Yokai. His brother, Inuyasha is half demon, his mother is Human.

Sesshomaru detests Humans. He'd rather eat his own shit than be grouped with Humans. So what's so intriguing about this little human? Her _scent_. So calm, Soothing.

She turned to see him and smiled like a little girl. Their room was on the 24th floor. Rin was afraid of heights but something about this view just drew her.

"Sesshomaruu! Come see this!" She was yelling like a little girl.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. He quickly followed before the neighbors began complaining.

"Look!"Rin pointed out a Carnival of some sort. "Its a park." Sesshomaru said. "Let's go tomorrow okay?" Rin said as she kept staring. Sesshomaru walked in but came back with his coat.

"You'll catch a cold." He said as he placed it over her shoulders. Rin blushed. They stared out with Sesshomaru telling her about all the locations she pointed at. He felt like he was with a kid.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin yawned. "Let's go sleep now." She said. She was exhausted at this point.

Quickly they said their goodnights and fell asleep on their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived rather too quickly as Rin's alarm went off. It was 9:15 in the morning. She looked at Sesshomaru's side and found it empty. She frowned. She heard the bathroom door open and she looked at him. She smiled at him and wished a good morning. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin went in with all her toiletries.

30 Minutes later, Rin came out dressed in a yellow sundress.

"Sesshomaru! Shall we go for breakfast?" She asked.

 _'Why is she sticking to me like a lost puppy? Not that I mind...Well actually I don't mind. It's better she stay with me than my Half-breed brother. Wait WHAT?!'_

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he headed out with her. She sat down next to a window. She could see the city streets. The restaurant was on the ground floor. It was around 12 that they finished eating and Rin ran out. Sesshomaru followed soon, worried _his little human_ might get hurt.

After getting confused at all the writings in English, Rin decided its best to stick with Sesshomaru. They visited the Park they saw last night. They walked around, talking about casual things.

After about 3 hours of roaming around, Rin and Sesshomaru came to a restaurant to eat. It looked pretty expensive. Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry. My treat." He almost smiled. Rin smiled at him and took a seat.

 _"Would you like Regular water?"_ The waiter said In English. _"Yes please."_ Rin replied.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Sesshomaru wanted to push his fingers through the waiter's eye socket for even looking at Rin.

"You speak English?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can speak a little...I am however very bad when it comes to reading. I mean I can read... it just takes some time." Rin said. She couldn't remember the last time she spoke so much to someone.

She clearly liked Sesshomaru. As they skimmed through the Menu the waiter came in again. Sesshomaru just glanced at rin. She was frowning at the Menu and her face was just puffing up per second.

 _"Miss have you decided?"_ The waiter asked. Rin however ignored him as she tried to understand the Menu card.

Sesshomaru wanted laugh at the waiter's reaction however, him being himself, he couldn't.

 _"She will take some time. However bring one Lobster and Pasta Carbonara."_ Sesshomaru instructed.

 _"Chilled beer for me and Ice tea for the lady."_ he continued.

"Sesshomaru, what is this dish called 'Grey Goose' and 'Snow Queen'" Rin frowned at him.

"They're alcohol Rin." Suddenly his eyes darted to the menu she was reading. "Don't worry about food. I already ordered." he told her.

"What did you order?" She asked.

"Pasta carbonara for you and Lobster for me." he said. Rin looked at him in awe. Sesshomaru could however see the Lobster in her eyes. he chuckled lightly. The waiter came back with their food. While Rin was stuffing her face with all the delicious food, Sesshomaru thought back to the moment he first met the shy girl.

 _'She's far from shy.'_ He thought. Rin just looked at him watching her eating as she blushed.

"Sorry. I know you must think I'm so weird." Rin confessed.

"Why would I think you're weird?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Because at first I was so shy and now I'm stuffing my face with food like a shameless person." Rin hid behind the menu card. Sesshomaru smirked. "Why would that be? It just means you're human." He said. Rin just gave him one of her best smiles and got back to eating. Soon they paid the bill and exited the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Sesshomaru asked. "I don't know...Let's just walk around." Sesshomaru looked at his phone. It was a little after 5 pm and there were some missed calls from his brother. He called back.

*Ring Ring*

"SESSHOMARU, YOU BASTARD! WHERE IS RIN?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Who is that Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "Its for you." 'He handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Rin said. "Rin where are you? Are you okay? Did my brother do something to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're fine, Inuyasha! We're roaming around Washington." She said. "Oh? You mean you kidnapped my brother? Not the other way around?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Rin said. "Oh Okay, when are you guys returning? There's a concert in the Park...we were planning to go." Kagome asked as she snatched the phone from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru and I already visited the park. So you guys can go ahead. We're planning to walk around a little and grab a little street food before coming back." Rin said.

"Oh...Well _Have fun. I want details later."_ Kagome whispered and hung up. Rin returned his phone as they continued to walk about. Talking about arts and culture and Rin explaining to him all about Psychology.

Around 8 Rin and Sesshomaru walked back to the Hotel. Rin holding his arm as she laughed about. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku just came out of the elevator.

"Hello!" Rin greeted everyone. "Rin! You sure you don't wanna come?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm actually so tired. We've been walking about all dayy." Rin said smiling.

"You know where to come in case you changed your mind." Miroku said. He went in to hug Rin and as soon as his hand started to crawl up her Butt, Sesshomaru's hand grabbed her. He growled.

"It would be better if you learnt some self control human." Sesshomaru warned.

"half-breed, a word." Sesshomaru said as he gazed at kagome's neck.

Inuyasha gulped. He told everyone to go on ahead as sesshomaru told Rin to go back to the room. "So, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm no fool, brother. Did you mate with that woman?" Inuyasha almost peed his pants.

"Look it just happened..." Inuyasha tried making up lame excuses before Sesshomaru roared.

"ENOUGH! Does she know what we are?" Sesshomaru threatened. "Yes...?" Inuyasha half questioned himself. _'Fuck I'm so Screwed!'_

"Hnn...Tell your woman she can't fly anymore." Sesshomaru said.

"What?! WHY?! You can't just fire her for this Sesshomaru!"

"Use that good for nothing nose, once in a while Half-breed! She's pregnant!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded as Sesshomaru took the elevator to his room. As soon as he entered he found the Bathroom door slightly open. In there Rin was singing some made up tune.

He just placed his coat on the rack and closed the room door.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?" Rin's voice came in. "Yes it is.."

"Oh, do you need to use the bathroom?" She asked.

"No, you can finish up." Sesshomaru said as he removed his shoes and socks. He quietly brushed his hair. After good 40 minutes Rin came out. Hair drenched, Bathrobe loosely hanging.

It took every fiber in his being to control his demon Blood before latching on to her. Sesshomaru entered the bathroom, it was his turn to take a bath. As he stood there nakes, his marking began to appear, his claws appeared and his ears elongated. His nostrills took in the scent of Rin. Damn was she _sweet_

After 30 minutes Sesshomaru came out to find Rin asleep. She was holding this piece of paper close. She may have wanted to show him this.

 _'beaches near Washington?'_ Sesshomaru immediately dialed up a few numbers as he booked a car. Tomorrow they'd be going to the beach.

He knew there were no beaches in DC but there were beaches Nearby.

Next morning around 6:30 Rin awoke. She was going to discuss her beach plan with Sesshomaru but he was nowhere again.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said a little aloud. "yes?" Sesshomaru looked at her as he buttoned up a shirt. "You should get ready. Delware is 3 hours away." Sesshomaru looked at her. She just looked at him untill realization hit her hard. _THEY'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!_

"Ano, do you mind if I invite everyone?" She asked. Sesshomaru just 'hnnd' before packing up some necessities.

Rin immediately ran down and knocking at everyone's doors.

"Rin-chan what is it?" a very sleepy kagome asked. "UP UP UP WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Rin exclaimed as Kagome's eyes shot up. Together they ran to Sango and Miroku's door before banging like Maniacs.

"What ?!"Sango asked irritated. "UP UP UP WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Rin and kagome yelled in Unison.

"Oh beach you say." the girls turned aorund to see Miroku in swimming trunks with a hat on. "What are we waiting for ?" Miroku grinned.

"Everyone be ready in 15 minutes!" Rin told them and got back to get ready.

After 15 minutes everyone met in the Hotel Lobby. "So how are we going?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "I don't know... Sesshomaru does though." everyone groaned.

"Where is he anyway?" Sango asked looking around. Soon they saw an SUV pull up in front. Sesshomaru rolled down the window and shot everyone a look. Kagome and Rin squealed together this time before hopping in. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took the seats in front. The girls and Miroku went in the back.

"Who's idea was it anyway? I can't believe my brother would want to do anything but work." Inuyasha smirked at him.

"Ano I just found a pamphlet about beaches near DC..." Rin said.

Everyone just laughed at her meekly laugh. Soon everyone died down and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being demons didn't require much rest.

"So Sesshomaru...What do you think about Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's alright, for a Human." Sesshomaru asked.

"No! I mean, do you like her? Do you find her to be amazing?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Yes." Sesshomaru admitted. It's true that he'd been attracted to the young lady ever since she started smiling at him and talking to him. Most people would feel intimitated but not her. he wondered if that would change once she found out about his demon heritage.

"So What's with the holdup?" Inuyasha asked. "If You like her go for it!" Inuyasha said.

"Have You forgotten, half-breed?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Oh yeah... _the engagement."_ Inuyasha muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after silence followed and everyone arrived at their destination. Sesshomaru parked the car and Inuyasha woke everyone.

They all got out of the car and Rin had the biggest smile plastered on her face.

 _'Totally worth it.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he soon followed. Rin shed her overlay and revealed her Black Monoki. Her top was crossed over and had straps throughout. Sango and Kagome however wore normal Bikinis. Kagome had a Red Bikini on and Sango chose teal colored.

The women went in the water as Sesshomaru set himself down with an Umbrella. Of course there were a few people around, it was a weekday. He kept a close eye on Rin and Inuyasha and Miroku went ahead to join Kagome and Sango in the water.

Inuyasha picked Rin up and threw her in the deep end of the water. She came up puffing and everyone giggling. She suddenly swam under and pulled down his swimming trucks and ran out to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaruu!" She said as she came running. Huffing and puffing she sat down in front of him. He handed her a towel as she placed the said material on her shoulders. They sat close by enjoying each other's company. There was a beach shack closeby. Rin put on her Overlay as they got up. Sesshomaru was walking a couple footsteps ahead. Suddenly he stopped as he looked at the younger girl behind him. She smiled _again._

He held out his hand for her to take. She took it as she swung their hands forward and back till they reached the shack.

Rin was HUNGRY. Well...no, RIN WAS STARVED. It was Noon, they'd been up since 6:30. As soon as they sat down, Rin began ordering. Soon her food arrived and so did the lot.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and kagome all joined the couple for brunch. Everyone ate, had their share of fun and decided to rent out the beach beds and just lay out. Sesshomaru and Rin however decided to stay in the shack. It was better and cooler.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch, 2 pm. They had to leave by 6 if they wanted to avoid traffic and reach soon. Knowing humans and the long flight back... _Back? Yes... You have to leave... You won't be able to see Rin again Sesshomaru..._ He growled.

Rin looked at him in confusion. Their eyes met and Rin blushed. "A-ano Sesshomaru...I don't remember if I thanked you or not...But Thank You Very Much for bringing me out here!" Rin said. Sesshomaru hnnd. He got up to clear the bill but saw Inuyasha there. Half-breed had already paid.

"Sesshomaru, I know this isn't something I have any say in...but if you like her.. go for it." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked at him. _Maybe the half-breed was right...just maybe..._ Sesshomaru soon shook off the thought as he headed back to Rin. They'd fly back day after tomorrow, so tomorrow everyone would spend resting.

"Hey hey! let's play some beach volleyball! Battle of the couples!" Miroku suggested as he pointed towards the empty volleyball court.

"yeah let's go! Shall we team up Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at him. Sesshomaru nodded. Soon the teams were decided. Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome and Sesshomaru and Rin.

"However Boys, may I have a word?" Miroku said. They all moved aside to discuss somehting in a hush hush manner.

"No using your demon powers. If you want to win, play fair, square and Human." Miroku said.

"Whatever makes you think this Sesshomaru needs to use demon powers to defeat you." Sesshomaru huffed. Miroku just nodded his head and the games began

"Okay first battle between Kagome and Inuyasha VS Me and Sango." Miroku said.

Soon they got into position and the game began. It was touch for Inuyasha since he had to move at Human pace. It was just too bad. Everyone could tell he was struggling. Sesshomaru smirked at his pathetic Half-brother as he lost again Miroku. Kagome just won't shut up about it.

"Okay so now, it'll be us VS Rin and Sesshomaru." Miroku ordered.

Sesshomaru took his shirt off as Rin took off her overlay. A couple of passerby boys whistled at Rin. She paid no mind but Sesshomaru swore he'd break their necks for sure.

And then the games began. Miroku Served and Rin took it while sesshomaru just slammed.

Sango went under to get it but missed. They basically won every point on the opponent's team. The Games continued with them winning each other's services. Soon Rin and Sango were tired.

"WE GIVE UP" Sango and Rin said in Unison as they both looked so exhausted. Sesshomaru hurried to catch the falling Rin. He carried her inside as the waiter got them some water.

Everyone was just laughing and having a good time after that. Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 5:30.

"Rin, It's time we leave." Sesshomaru said. Rin began whining, and Kagome and Sango soon followed.

"We have to fly back day after tomorrow, or have you guys decided to settle here for good?" Sesshomaru said.

"yeah, we can always come back." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome closer from the waist and pecked her lips.

"Fine.." Kagome said as she picked her stuff up.

Sesshomaru had to carry back Rin who was so stubborn about leaving. Soon Everyone was settling in the car, Rin however was thrown in by Sesshomaru.

They began driving back. "Ne, Sesshomaru, thank You for this day." Sango said. "Hnn" Sesshomaru's reply. Probably the only person he uses words to communicate with is Rin.

Rin was already asleep from the start, Kagome and Sango soon followed. Miroku stayed still while Sango Slept on him. Rin took such tiny space as she slept with her mouth open.

It was a few hours before they reached back to the Hotel. All the girls were still asleep. The guys all carried their women back to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day, everyone was out till Noon.

Rin woke up rubbing her eyes. She didn't have the energy to even lift a finger. Suddenly there was a knock on their door. She groaned. She didn't want to get up. As if hearing her thoughts, Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Room Service." The man said as he brought in the food tray.

"Thank You." Rin said sheepishly as Sesshomaru handed him a $20 Bill.

"Eat, Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin groaned but the smell of fresh waffles suddenly caused her stomach to grumble. "Rin is tired. Sesshomaru feed Rin!" She said.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her sudden demanding nature. Rin lay there with her mouth wide open. Sesshomaru took the tray close to her bed, sat down next to her as he began cutting small pieces of Waffle and feeding her. Sesshomaru wanted to stay this way forever but he knew it wasn't possible.

As Soon as Rin finished eating she groaned, drank some water and lay back into bed. Sesshomaru smiled ever so slightly as he pet her head. She began to snore while he disposed of the dirty dishes and tray in the lobby.

He was back by rin's side and he continued to pet her. God knows how long it had been before he got up. He decided to get some rest Himself, he was the pilot after all.

Sesshomaru moved on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Heavens Know how long was he asleep for before being awaken by Rin's voice.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru..." Rin shook him lightly. He blinked twice before looking at the woman clad in an oversized night suit.

"Yes Rin?" He asked. "A-ano, i was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner?" She looked at him sheepishly before he heard her stomach grumble. Sesshomaru nodded at her before getting up to join her for dinner.

After dinner, they took a small walk around the hotel garden and rin sat on the swings. Sesshomaru gave her a slight push and she started giggling like a kid again.

"Sesshomaru...Thank You for making this such a lovely trip." Rin grinned at him.

They headed back to their rooms around 11 in the night. They had to report in tomorrow at 1:40. Their flight was to depart at 4:45 and they'd be back in Japan.

Rin didn't want to leave...She liked Sesshomaru. She wanted to be with him more. She sighed as they headed back into bed. However it didn't take long for Rin to fall back asleep.

Sesshomaru took a while before sleeping again.

Around 1 pm everyone was down in the lobby in their uniforms. The car was to arrive at 1:10 or so Sesshomaru said. Rin sighed. Kagome noticed but waited for a while before talking to her about it.

They reported back in for their flight, helped the passengers to their seats and took their positions in the first class.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Pilot Sesshomaru Taisho. We're about to begin flying from Washington DC, United States to Tokyo, Japan . The duration of this flight is 14 hours, 10 mins. Please fasten your seat belts as we are preparing for take off. Thank You for choosing us." With that Sesshomaru shut off the intercom.

Inuyasha sighed. "Your sighing is irritating me half-breed."Sesshomaru said as he started the air craft. "Feh, whatever" Inuyasha said. as he took his position too. Once the plane was in the air and Kagome and Rin were together again Kagome took the opportunity to ask.

"ne Rin...Are you okay?"

"yeah, why?" Rin said. "You;ve been sighing awful lot." Sango joined in.

"Everything's fine." Rin said.

"You sure? Did something happen between you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No, Nothing." Rin mumbled before getting up to serve the passenger. She was in no mood.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" She asked smiling.

" Uhh yeah, can I get a bottle of red wine?"

"Sure!" Rin said as she walked back to get him his drink. "Thanks" He smiled at her as she smiled back. Rin was about to head back when the turbulance happened. She stumbled on her heel and fell into the customer's laps.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Rin exclaimed.

"hey, No worries." the guy said. Rin sheepishly smiled and began to walk out again.

She got to her seat and fastened her belt. The rest of the flight was pretty casual, they served the meals, drinks, snacks and were now preparing to land.

Soon they all came out of the airport, Kagome and rin lived cloeby so they'd share a cab together. Kagome waited around though just to say goodbye to Inuyasha. They exchanged phone numbers. Sesshomaru walked out to find his father waiting for him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho exclaimed.

"Father." Sesshomaru greeted.

"How was it?" Inu No taisho asked.

"It was pleasant." Sesshomaru said as continued to walk. "So about the Engagement. Inuyasha tells me you want to talk to me about it."

"yes Father, I won't go through with it." Sesshomaru said.

"WHY? Kagura is a wonderful woman! What's wrong with her?" As if on que Kagura popped up.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed as she ran up to hug her. Rin saw that. She could hear her own heart shattering. Kagura kissed Sesshomaru's cheeks and Sesshomaru's eyes met with the broken browns. His heart sank. He pushed Kagura off of him and told her He won't be going through with the engagement.

Inu No Taisho however saw where Sesshomaru's eyes had wandered off. he just smiled.

"Son..." Inu no taisho said as they sat b=in the car. "Yes?" Sesshomaru said pulling his phone out.

"Is there someone you'd like to introduce to us? You know the conditions to have the company..."

"Yes Father, There is."


	6. Chapter 6

Rin had returned home and had been crying uncontrollably. Kagome called Inuyasha about the engagement and Inuyasha told her Sesshomaru is handling it. Rin was in such a bad state. She cried herself to sleep. She woke up next afternoon with her grandmother waking her up.

"Rin, wake up child." Kaede said. "mmmm 15 more minutes." Rin groaned.

"It's 2 in the afternoon Rin!" kaede yelled. She may be strict but sometimes but she's the closest thing Rin has to a family. Rin was merely 4 years old when Kaede found her all beat up and frozen to death next to a super market. Since then Kaede had taken care of Rin.

"Haii..." Rin got out of the bed, brushed her teeth and got ready for the day. She decided to go for a walk around.

She came to the shopping area where she was shopping for a few dresses. Rin decided to buy a few of them. She came to a cafe and decided to stop for some snacks.

As she set her bags down, she pulled up the magazine on the table. The cover read

' _Sesshomaru Taisho, heir to Taisho corp. engaged to kagura Kaze...or not?'_ Rin read further.

 _Sesshomaru Taisho, one of the top eligible bachelors and even a Pilot! decided to settle down and get married to none other than Kagura Kaze! Oh what a match made in heaven or so we thought. Recent news suggest otherwise however. Sesshomaru taisho to break the engagement. Sources reveal that there might be someone else. One of our sources also caught Sesshomaru Taisho roaming the streets of DC with a pretty Raven haired woman! Is she a mistress or the real deal? Should Kagura be worried?_

 _(Image of Sesshomaru and Rin walking about in the park)_

Rin wanted to disappear from the surface of this planet. She was caught roaming in DC with women's heart throbs! She banged her faceon the table and quickly walked out there.

She returned home quickly and placed her bags by the door. "Obaa-chann! I'm home!" Rin yelled. "Rin! Hurry up here!" kaede yelled. "coming!"

Rin shifted the door and entered to see Sesshomaru and his family there, waiting for her. "Rin, care to explain why a bunch of Inu Yokai are in my house?" Kaede looked at her. Rin cocked her head to the side. Kaede sighed.

"I take it young man, you haven't told her?" Kaede looked at Sesshomaru. he just shook his head. "Alright, let's give them some privacy." Kaede told everyone as she proceeded to leave the room. "Maybe I should show everyone the house." Kaede thought out loud.

"A-ano.."

"Rin, Sit." Sesshomaru said.

"If it's about the photo in the magazine I'm sorry! I don't want to cause trouble to you or your fiance." Rin looked down. Her usual bright smile missing. her eyes were puffy and red and she looked sick.

"I'm not getting married to kagura, Rin. I have no interest in her. It was a marriage set up by my father since I refused to take a mate from 1000 years." Sesshomaru said.

"1000 years? How is that possible?" Rin laughed.

"I'm an inu Yokai. meaning dog demon." Sesshomaru told her. "What?" Rin looked at him. No matter how she looked at him, he seemed like a normal human being. Again as if he read her mind. Sesshomaru's ears grew, his facial markings appeared, his mokomoko appeared and so did his claws.

"Se-sesshomaru?" Rin looked at him awe. There was a spark in her eyes. "yes rin?" He asked.

"Can I touch this fluffy thing?" Rin asked. He nodded slightly and she jumped in his lap playing with the furr. She was like a cat, enchanted by the woolen ball. Everyone returns to find Rin playing around mokomoko and sesshomaru sat there with his eyes closed.

"Rin, child." Kaede called.

"Hai?" Rin called back without looking up from Mokomoko. "There is something everyone would like to discuss. Would you stop playing with that fluffy thing?" Rin stopped playing and was next to her grandma within minutes.

"kaede-san, I Sesshomaru of the Western lands, am here to ask your grand daughter's hand in marriage." Sesshomaru stated as he bowed.

"I'm alright with it as long as she is. Rin, what would you say?" Kaede asked RIn.

"Ah ano...What about Kagura kaze?" Rin asked.

"She's not something to be discussed about. Rin, tell me. Would you accept this Sesshomaru as your mate?" Sesshomaru got down on one knee this time. She cocked her head to the side again.

"Child, demons have mates, they don't have husbands and wives or divorces. When a demon asks you to be his mate its the same as asking you to be married to him." Kaede explained. Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha just sat there quietly.

She looked at Sesshomaru and her face puffed again. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"You haven't said it!" Rin half-yelled.

"Said what?" Sesshomaru asked. "I asked your grand mother for your hand, I even asked you. What have i yet to say?"

"Sesshomaru dear, she means you haven't told her you loved her." Inu No Taisho butt in.

Rin's face was still puffed. Sesshomaru sighed as he got up and whispered in her ear.

She began grinning like a child and nodding her head furiously. Sesshomaru kept a hand to her head to stop it before it fell off from her body.

Everybody merely laughed as Kaede served Tea and Biscuits and talked some more to the Taisho family.


	7. Wedding Bells

Epilogue 1

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome pushed past the many people and finally entered the door.

"Rin-chan! Are you ready?" Kagome asked. "yes!" Rin said as she turned around to face her friends. Her long hair was puffed and let down from the back. Her veil longer than the dress. She wore a beautiful off-shoulder white dress. All in all She looked like an Angel. Her makeup was light, just some sparkle, false eyelashes and reddish-pink gloss.

"Beautiful." Kagome and Sango said together as they glanced at Rin. Rin blushed a deeper shade of crimson. Miroku walked past Sango and got down on one knee in front of Rin.

"Rin, on second thought, would you bear my children?" Before Rin could ever react, Sango hit him on the head as Rin giggled. She was Nervous, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack but then everyone showed up.

"INUYASHA MOVE!" She heard sesshomaru yell.

"BUT DAD SAID IT'S BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE CEREMONY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF HALF-BREED MOVE BEFORE I TEST MY CLAWS ON THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS!" His aura began to change, his eyes turned red as his face and claws began extending. Just then he heard it. It was soft and gentle...

" _Sesshomaru?"_ He stopped. He looked at the source of the voice, that big old _oak door._

"Sesshomaru Stop, You Can't see her! Its bad luck!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru continued to move as he stopped directly before the door.

"Rin." He said. He felt as though he had the whole zoo in his stomach as it began to churn and do back-flips.

"Sesshomaru, I'm nervous." Rin admitted. Sesshomaru listened to her. "What if I fall flat on my face? What if the dress tears? What if I-"

"I'll be there, Rin." he said. Rin smiled as she moved closer to the door. "I love You, Sesshomaru. I really do." She breathed out.

Sesshomaru 'Hnnd' but by now, Rin understood what every 'Hnnn' meant. She smiled.

"Wait for me at the Altar..." She said.

"I'll be there..." He said and began to walk out.

Rin sat down in her chair again. Talking to Sesshomaru made her feel so assured. It hadn't been long before Sesshomaru was gone that Sesshomaru's Moms, Inukimi and Izayoi came in.

"Oh Rin Dear, You look so Beautifull!" Izayoi said as she move din to hug her new daughter in law. Rin blushed again and hugged back. She then looked over at Inukimi.

And boy was Inukimi Gorgeous. That voice full of venom, a face that even the Gods would fall for...truth be told, Rin was intimidated by Inukimi to the point she'd pee herself.

"Human." Inukimi said. "It's time." rin nodded and began to walk. "Human." Inukimi said again. Rin stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at Inukimi, Rin swore her knees won't last long.

"Don't be afraid." Was all she said as Inukimi extended her hand. "Let's not keep Sesshomaru waiting for long. Who knows how long he can wait." Inukimi chuckled as Rin smiled.

"Oh dear, i forgot!" Inukimi gasped as they were almost there. "What? Is there something wrong with me?" Rin panicked. "here." Inukimi put a small hair peice on her before smiling. She walked out with Rin as she signaled for the Music to go. Rin and kaede walked down the aisle.

Her eyes wandered around, Kagome and Sango were at the alter, waiting for her. Inuyasha was next to Sesshomaru and She looked around. All of her friends form school to high school to even college, everyone was there. Then her eyes slowly landed on Sesshomaru. She blushed. He stood there wearing a white suit with Blue necktie. Her face grew a deeper shade of crimson.

Kaede handed Rin over to Sesshomaru, not before threatening to shoot him with her sacred arrows, should anything happen to Rin. Sesshomaru nodded as he took Rin's hand. They were now in front of Inu No Taisho, the pastor for the day.

"I think we all know why we're gathered here today but nonetheless doesn't mean we aren't shocked enough. We're here to Celebrate the union of these two. Rin Minamoto and Sesshomaru Taisho. I know I'm shocked too. If anyone has any objections, voice now or be silenced for eternity."

"Rin Minamoto, do you take Sesshomaru to be your lawfully wedded husband and Mate for all eternity to come?" Inu No taisho asked.

"I do." She blushed.

"Sesshomaru, do you take Rin to be your lawfuly wedded wife and mate for all eternity to come?"

"I do." Sesshomaru said.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin to him as he bent her back and kissed her. He let her come back on top as he smirked at her. She looked away as she blushed.

As everyone moved to the dining area, where dinner would be served, Sesshomaru moved closer to his wife's ear.

"Mate." he slowly growled. RIn yelped. Sesshomaru chuckled as he pulled out a chair for her.

As the night proceeded with everyone gave their speeches.

Kagome clacked her glass. "My dear Rin, we first started flying together 7 years ago. And ever since then, we've been best friends forever. And I'm happy for you, I am! *sob sob* And i wish you only the best in life. *Sob* I'm sorry, pregnancy hormones right?" Kagome broke down as Inuyasha moved in to hug her. He escorted her out as Inu No Taisho took the mic.

"I think it's time for the Man and Wife to have their first dance?"

Everyone cheered as Sesshomaru escorted Rin to the dance floor. Slow Music began playing as they began moving. Sesshomaru's hand was on her waist as the other held her hand. Rin had one arm over his shoulder and they moved along. He twirled her around a few times, bent her down as he picked her up again. At last he picked her up bridal style as she kissed him.

She giggled as she held his face. kagome and Inuyasha took the dance floor followed by Miroku and Sango and even Ino no taisho and Izayoi.

Sesshomaru and Rin danced along with everyone until a gentle tap on her shoulder suggested otherwise. She turned around to see Inukimi. "May I?" She asked. Sesshomaru took his mother's hand as he danced with her.

"She's something, Sesshomaru. I can't say you could've done any better." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Why are you so cold to your own mother?" She asked again.

"I don't know how to be otherwise." Sesshomaru said.

Inukimi nodded as she smiled and danced around. Until of course they interrupted by Inu No taisho. "Inukimi, may I?"

"Oh you might as well may.." She said and joined her ex-husband for a dance.

"You've raised him well, Inu taisho." Inukimi said.

"Thank you. It was hard, since you already molded him into the perfect killing machine." Inu Taisho said.

"Well, it's because of what I did, that we're here aren't we?" Inukimi smirked as she twirled around. Inu taisho laughed as he enjoyed the dance with his ex-wife.

Sesshomaru caught Rin talking to all her school friends as he placed one hand at her lower back.

"Sesshomaru! These are my school friends, we went to middle school, high school and Akira and I even went to college together." Rin said as she introduced everyone. Sesshomaru was...surprisingly very courteous.

The night was coming to an end. Rin and Sesshomaru said their goodbyes to everyone as Sesshomaru opened the passenger side door for Rin, helping her shove the huge dress in. he walked around and sat on the driver's seat and they drove off to their new home...or Sesshomaru's old apartment or so Rin thought.

"Sesshomaru! That's not the correct turn for Our home, is it?" She asked frantically. Sesshomaru didn't reply. They reached their destination as Sesshomaru came out and instructed people who carried 3 suitcases from the back. Rin Just looked around till her eyes came to a jet. She felt like her eyes would pop out her eye socket when she read "Taisho" on the aircraft.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked as he just held out his hand for her to take. "come, Rin." He said as they entered the aircraft. It was small, enough to fit around 12 people.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir, we're ready to take off!" A familiar sound caused her to flip her head. _Inuyasha?!_

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I am Your pilot for the day Rin." He grinned.

"Rin! Hurry up and enter already!" Kagome said. She had changed her outfit to a more comfrotable blue and white maternity dress. Rin entered to fin Sango and Miroku already seated.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. "How is the surprise?" he asked. She grinned like a child again before hugging him, more like squeezing his life out. "Thank You." She cried.

Sesshomaru hugged back. "Rin, here. change into this." Kagome handed out a white jumpsuit with a yellow jacket. Rin took it as she entered the other part of the aircraft.

She took off her veil and set her hair loose. She began to undo her zip, but it got stuck. She yelped. she struggled but in vain. she didn't want to ruin the beautiful dress. she sighed. She peeked out.

Kagome was in the Pilot's cabin with Inuyasha while sango was too busy with Miroku.

then her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, checking his phone.

"Psst." She said. Sesshomaru didn't budge. "Pssst!" She hissed a little louder. He cocked his head at her direction before giving her a blank look. She motioned for him to come. He got up and moved towards her. "um, Ano... Sesshomaru my zip is stuck." She said embarrassed.

"Help me?" She asked adorably as she loke dup. Sesshomaru moved in and she turned around. the zip was indeed stuck in the lace of her bra. He decided to have some fun with Rin before granting her the leave. His hand moved her hair in front ever so slowly. His finger leaving feather traces along her back. She whimpered. His mouth soon moved from her shoulders, leaving butterfly kisses around her bakc before finally reaching the zip. His mouth snapped the zip off the bra as he pulled the zip down all the way.

His other hand not leaving an opportunity to graze around. his left hand came to rest at her stomach while the other was lingering dangerously close to her breasts. She whimpered. he could smell her arousal and just like all the other times, he would control himself too. he left one last kiss on her shoulder before moving out and leaving his newly wedded wife to change into something comfortable.

"Pilot, inuyasha. Are we ready for take off?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhh yeah, almost. Just let those guys fill up the aircraft with fuel." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru hnnd.

About half hour later, they were all set to fly.

"Mr. And Mirs. Taisho, shall we ?" Inuyasha grinned as everyone except sesshomaru cheered.

"Okay everyone its a 10 hour flight." inuyasha said as he started the engine. "half breed, be very very careful." Sesshomaru warned as Inuyasha started running the aircraft.

Rin moved closer to Sesshomaru's mokomoko. She was somehow obsessed with it. She kept fidgetting with it till Sesshomaru growled. She would then leave him alone for a couple of minutes before starting again. When Kaede first took the little girl in, she had a toy. A white bear. Sesshomaru's mokomoko somehow reminded Rin of the bear she'd fidget with when she was a baby.

Soon she fell asleep holding his mokomoko. She was snorring lightly as sesshomaru pet her hair. Miroku and Sango were out like the light and Kagome kept Inuyasha company.

It was somewhere around morning when Rin woke up to find Sesshomaru working. She admired his beauty silently. "Rin." He just said. That bought her out of her daze.

"Yes?"

"There is food in the back. Eat some if you want." Sesshomaru said without looking up. Rin got up to get herself some food. She didn't realize how hungry she really was till she got up to take seconds. Miroku and Sango were sleeping like babies the whole time.

Apparently Sango and Kagome were incharge of the wedding planner. They hadn't slept a wink in the past 48 hours. Rin smiled. She was so grateful to have these people with her. Life would've been so much more different had she decided to stay a Psychiatrist.

"People, We'll be at our destination in about 2 hours. Wake up!" Inuyasha screetched at the intercom. Sesshomaru growled at the noise. Rin giggled as she continued to stuff her face with food. After she was fone, she just sat there, this time she decided to play with his facial markings. She traced her fingers along the magenta markings on sesshomaru's face.

"Mate?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "Hai?" Rin said innocently. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm bored." She said as she twirled mokomoko around. "My mokomoko isn't a toy, Rin." he said.

"Oh?" She looked up at him with big brown eyes. He growled. She giggled like a child before Sesshomaru put a hand under her chin and pulled her face close. He kissed her passionately before letting her go.

The look on her face told him that she'd think twice before messing with him again.

"Everyone buckle up. We're here." Inuyasha said. On que everyone put their seatbelts on. About half hour later, Sesshomaru walked out with Rin on his arm.

"Where are we Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Dubai." Sesshomaru smirked at RIn's reaction. As they walked out the airport. She looked at everything with huge eyes.

"Come now. We'll go to the hotel, get some rest and a proper meal and then go sight seeing." Inuyasha said. He was carrying a sleeping Kagome. Sango and Miroku somehow found the energy to walk to the car.

Rin grinned like a kid before hopping in. She was loving every minute of it. As they approached the hotel, Rin was searching around for something.

Her face was puffing up per second. "Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

She didn't budge from the window as she continued to look. She then suddenly burst.

"Sesshomaru, where is that tall building?!" Sesshomaru looked confused at his mate's reaction. Weren't the buildings around, tall enough?

"You know the one which holds the record!" She continued.

"Burj Khalifa. We'll visit it later." He told her. immediately her face went 'O' as she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached the hotel and Sesshomaru walked up to the Reception. He took the keys and began walking ahead. He soon realized his mate wasn't following him. He turned around to see her staring at the antiques and pictures around the reception. Sesshomaru let out an inward sigh before calling out to her.

"Coming!" She said as she ran towards him. He smirked. He wanted to rub it in the antiques faces as she ran into him. "Sesshomaru, our luggage?" She asked. "It'll be in the room. Let's have something to eat first." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku and Sango were already at the table and ordering their meals.

"Rin-chan!" kagome waved out her hand as Rin followed through. She sat down next to Kagome. "Rin-chan, we need to talk before you leave with Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered. Of course Sesshomaru wasn't deaf. he heard every word they said.

The food arrived and everyone began digging in. "half-breed, stop eating like an animal." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the fork and knife present. "Feh, whatever." he muttered a few curses before picking up the utensils.

After meal, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting over the bill when Kagome decided to take this into her hands. She walked up to them and grabbed their ears. "WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE WHO PAYS THE BILL! ULTIMATELY BOTH OF YOU ARE USING YOUR FATHER'S MONEY!" She let them go as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held their ears. Kagome huffed as she and Sango dragged rin away.

"You need to control your woman." Sesshomaru said as he recovered form the severe damage to his ears. "yeah well. At least I have her marked. You on the other hand haven't even touched Rin." he smirked.

"Ohh sure. At least her pregnancy isn't the reason she didn't want to marry me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Inuyasha burst out again before Kagome glared at him.

The girls walked to Kagome's Room where they sat on the bed.

"ne Rin...I hope you know what happens among married couple ...?" Kagome suggested.

"Uhh...I guess." Rin said. "Rin, she's talking about the sex." Sango said.

Rin's face bagan to develope a crimson shade as she nodded.

"Well, it's not gonna be that simple with a dog demon." Kagome said. "I'm going to give you some tips, alright?" Rin nodded.

"Sex with Inu daiyokai isn't ...well normal. You're going to have to do 'it' doggy style."And Kagome went on explaining what to do, what not do. While Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku listened outside the door.

"Kagome sure knows a lot about these things." Miroku said as he pressed his ear harder against the door. Sesshomaru was inwardly grateful for that wench. he wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation with Rin.

"Okay, with that. You're ready!" Kagome squeeled as she hugged her best friend. "I can't believe you're finally going to lose your virginity! You didn't even let Kohaku have it!" Rin blushed.

"Kohaku?" Sesshomaru walked in. "Who is Kohaku?"

"Kohaku is my brother and Rin's ex fiancé." Sango told him. Sesshomaru cocked her a look before staring at Rin.

"Come now, Rin. The half-breed is getting impatient to jump his mate." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha muttered somehting out of embarrassment. Miroku walked in to get Sango and Kagome sat there blushing.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked to their room while Rin's heartbeat increased. Everything Kagome said ran around in circles in Rin's head.

They entered their room as Sesshomaru took off his coat and placed it on the hanger. He took off his white coat and tie and was unbuttoning his shirt when he noticed Rin freeze. he sighed.

"We won't do it, if you're not ready yet." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked at the God before her. Silver hair, lean built body. Sesshomaru wouldn't even have to try. She walked up to him and she placed her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Slowly at first. Sesshomaru could tell she was inexperienced when it came to these things.

His arm snaked around her waist as the other came to rest behind her head. He pressed his lips deeper. Her hands ran through his scalp. He removed her yellow jacket and gently nudged her to lay down. Rin looked at him, unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to do anything." he breathed into her ears as he captured her lips again. this time licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little as the tongues met. Rin moaned.

her entire body was on fire. She never thought she'd feel this way from just kissing. She decided to be bold as her hands moved to unbutton his shirt.

 _'Ho?'_ Sesshomaru's inner demon smirked. He let her unbutton him until she was huffing and puffing again. He pulled back to watch her struggle with the last buttons.

He looked at her, determined to get these buttons out, that was until she ripped it apart out of frustration. Sesshomaru smirked at this human. Guilt slowly set into her as she realized what she'd done. the shirt must have costed around 10,000 yen and she just...ripped it apart?

"...I'm sor-" His lips crashed onto her again as their tongue sbegan to twirl together. Sesshomaru searched for the zipper around her stupid jumpsuit. He couldn't find it and he growled. Her hands brought his to the side of her jumpsuit where the zipper was. He pulled the zipper down, but with a little too much strength. he pushed the jupsuit off her shoulders as her bra came into view. The bottom half of the jumpsuit was still on as he stared at her. Her long hair were in a mess and she lay there, breathing heavily. her chest moving _up and down with every breath she took._

He unhooked the bra from the back with a single hand. Rin just looked at him. It takes her 2 hands to hook and unhook her bra and he just did it with a flick of his fingers. She looked at him. Her thoughts began to wander off, how many women must have had a piece of him? How many women got to see what she's seeing now? How many women experienced what she's experiencing now?

He pushed her down on the bed, careful not to use too much strength. Chills ran down her spine as she stared into those beautiful golden orbs. She held out her hands as he burried his face in her chest. She wasn't big. She was a modest B. Sesshomaru's tongue flicked a nipple as she arched up. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped.

His other hand continued to kneed her breast he began sucking on the other. She continued to gasp and moan out his name. Kagome didn't mention anything about _THIS!_ Her legs began to cross and rub as she tried to calm the burning sensation down there. Sesshomaru could smell her arousal. He wanted to forget the whole 'Mr. nice guy' and just have her there.

But he couldn't. He knew he had to prepare her. "Sesshomaru! Ah!" Rin moaned again.

"What is it?" he asked as his hands kneeded her nipples. "I feel weird..." She said. He licked her nipples and massaged her breasts as she moaned out again. "Ah! Sesshomaru! D-down!" She gasped.

"Down where?" He smirked as he left little kisses on her neck. "Down there." She said again.

"You have to tell me clearly, RIn. What do you want?" he asked her again. "Ah! Sesshomaru! My vagina!" She yelled. His hands moved down to pull off the jumpsuit and her panties. The smell of her arousal hit his nose almost a blow. He opened her legs as he took a look.

"Sesshomaru, don't look!" She told him. Soon his hand began rubbing the entrance. That had her moaning again. He added a finger, her back arched, he added another she yelled out his name. "Oh God! Sesshomaru!" She yelled. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to thrust one more finger. He gave her time to adjust before moving in again. "Ah! Something's coming! Sesshomaru, let me go I need to -ah!" She came. Sesshomaru lapped it all up. She was breathing havily. She couldn't endure this torture anymore. Sesshomaru smirked at his mate's reaction. He moved in to kiss her. Her hands began to unbuckle his pants, seeing as her hands were shaking still from her recent...reaction, Sesshomaru helped her a up.

Her eyes landed on the object of her next torture AND BOY WAS IT HUGE. She looked up at him, then his junk. "Sesshomaru, THAT won't fit in here." She pointed down. "You don't have to worry about it." He hushed her cries of protests. "Just trust me." Sesshomaru murmered as he kissed her neck and his hands resumed their ministrations on her. He kept fingering her as she kept moaning his name. "Sesshomaru, Ah! It's coming again!" She yelled and then he stopped. She looked at him all puffed in anger till he turned her over. Now she was on all fours.

She turned to look at him as he rubbed the head of his member on her entrance. "Shh..." He hushed. "Will it hurt?" She asked. "Only at first." He whispered. He moved in slowly, She moaned at the contact while he groaned. And then, he went in all the way. That had her yelping. Sesshomaru used every last bit of his self control to not move. Her vagina was convulsing around him. Tightening and then losening, tightening, losening. Rin let out another moan. "Sesshomaru, you can move." She murmered, afraid of her own voice.

Sesshomaru began moving into her again. Slowly at first. Soon his pace increased. Rin was so loud, he thanked God for sound proofing. "Sesshomaru! Ah! You're- ah! so deep in!" She yelled. Sesshomaru rubbed her clit. . "Ah! Sesshomaru! It- it's coming!" She yelled as she climaxed again. Sesshomaru bit her in the crook of her neck. He lapped up the bite mark as he let out inside her. Her hands gave up and she fell face down. ' _Now this wasn't a bad sight.'_ Looking down at his mate then his junk, Sesshomaru knew he'd have to take care of himself for now.

She wasn't ready for a round 2. Rin whimpered as Sesshomaru picked her up. He placed her on the toilet seat as he began to fill the bathtub with warm-ish water. He took a towel as he began to wipe her. Rin looked so exhausted. "Sesshomaru?" he looked up at her. "It hurts." She pointed to her neck. She wanted to look in the mirror, but alas! If only her legs could carry her today. "Don't touch it." He growled. She just cocked her head at him. "It's my mark." He informed. Her face went 'O' again. She then giggled. He just couldn't understand her.

Once the tub was filled, they lay in there. Rin in Sesshomaru's lap. "Ne sesshomaru? Will you still love me when I'm old and gray like Kaede obaa-chan?" She asked.

He nuzzled in her neck. "You won't be growing old Rin." He said. She looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

"You'll live as long as I do." He stated simply. She moved back in his chest. "I love You."

If she didn't know him any better she knew he was blushing. "Hnnn." That translated to:- I Love You Too. She giggled again as she began playing with the bubbles.


	10. Chapter 10

Needless to say, their stay in Dubai was full of fun and surprises. As promised Sesshomaru took Rin to see the Burj Khalifa. She was in love with the view. Giggling and awing at everything Sesshomaru showed her. They visited the Dubai Creek, rented a yacht, took late night walks on the streets, and returned home with an extra person. Of course Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't going to tell her...yet.

They'd been back from Dubai for a month now. Rin slowly fluttered her eyes open as she met with White ceiling. Her hands moved to the side. ' _cold'._ Slowly she opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru?"

Rin woke up in bed alone. She hated it when he took that fluffy thing with him. Why couldn't he just leave it at home. She'd asked him once before. "It's a part of me Rin. I can't just detach it whenever I wish." he'd told her nonchalantly. Rin had huffed and puffed and created a scene. She then bought home a sleeping pillow, white and fluffy just like Sesshomaru's mokomoko. Needless to say the pillow didn't survive the night.

Now here she was huffing and puffing again. She got out of the bed, put on a robe and walked out to find Sesshomaru cooking. "Are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked. He could smell her form miles. Rin walked up to him and sat on the kitchen counter. She loved their new place. Although she didn't understand what was wrong with their previous place. Cute 1 room apartment. You didn't have to walk so much just to get some pudding from the fridge.

Suddenly she burst. "I'M HUNGRYYYYYYY!" This was an everyday routine. She'd wake up alone, go to the kitchen or wherever Sesshomaru was, and yell in his ears. He winced and then glared at her while she gave him one of her innocent smiles. "Pancakes." he said as he placed the plate on the counted and pointed her to the chair. She huffed but complied.

After Breakfast, Rin visited her calender. She was sure her period date was last week. Puffing again as she glared at the calender. Sesshomaru walked in on her puffing at her phone. He braced himself to buy her a new phone. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, come here and take a look." She called. Sesshomaru walked up to her and plopped himself beside her. "I had my period period last month, before the wedding and everything. But now, they haven't come and I'm already 17 days late." Rin sighed. He wanted to mentally slap himself. He still hadn't told her about her pregnancy. "Maybe I'll take a test." She got up. "There's no need, Rin." he said. She turned and cocked her head, _again._ He found it adorable everytime she did it.

"You're pregnant." He muttered. "And when were you going to tell me?" She asked. "When I felt you were ready to handle the news." He turned to her puffing face. "Stop puffing up or your face will turn that way permanently." he scolded.

"THEN LET IT!" She said as she walked away. She locked herself in their room and sat on the bed puffing.

 _'Stupid Sesshomaru! I had the right to know about my pregnancy!"_ Suddenly eyes widened upon realization. Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat there waiting. Bedroom doors pushed aside as Rin ran to his arms. "I'M PREGNANT, I'M PREGNANT, I'M PREGNANTT!" She squealed. He just held her in place as she rambled on about names, or the people she needs to call, and the names, and the preparations she needs to make, did she mention names?

"Sesshomaruu!" She giggled with excitement as she hugged him. "Wait. I would have to stop flying." her face came down. "I don't want to stop flying Sesshomaru. It's how I met you." She looked at him.

"Just for a couple of years, Rin." He said. She smiled again. They were going to start a family.

She couldn't have asked for more.

9 months later.

"SESSHOMARRUUUUU!" She yelled as she held on to Kagome. She'd kicked Sesshomaru out because he was panicking a lot more than her. Inuyasha was out holding their baby girl Hikari. "That's it child, push." Kaede encouraged. "AAHHH!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru couldn't just stand outside, he needed to be in there with his wife! Pacing out in the hallways of the hospital. Sesshomaru was growling. "Go inside, just don't look like you're about to die." Inuyasha encouraged. Sesshomaru nodded and entered. "SESSHOMARUU!" Rin yelled again. In an instant he was by her side. "Ohhh I hate you sesshomaruuu!" She growled at him. He pulled back. Her eyes were dangerous. "There I see it. Child the head is out." Kaede encouraged.

"Push one last time, Rin-chan!" She grunted and growled and groaned as she pushed and Kaede pulled the baby out.

Rin breathed a sigh of relief as the baby cries were heard. Kaede cut the umbelical chord and gave the baby to the nurse. "ye did well child." kaede said as she got up. "I'll keep an eye on the kid." Sesshomaru placed a kiss on her head. "Sesshomaru, what do you think of the name Shinichi?"

 _'Shinichi...Shinichi Taisho...'_ He loved the sound of it. When kaede returned with the baby, the whole room was full of people.e Inukimi, Inu No Taisho, izayoi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin. Kaede handed her the baby as everyone around fought over him.

"Rin dear, you must be exhausted. You can give the baby to me." Izayoi said.

"Hey, You got to hold your son's baby first! Don't take away mine." Inukimi growled.

Izayoi and Inukimi were at it when Kagome moved closer. Inuyasha placed Hikari with his brother while he tried to seperate His mom and Inukimi from each other. Kagome and Rin giggled at the sight when baby Shinichi began crying and wailing.

"Opps, look now! The baby is hungry!" Inukimi grumbled. Sesshomaru just had eyes out for his mate and baby. God knows had even a broken nail landed on Rin, he would personally see to it, those women would be in for hours of torture.

While everyone was clearing out so Rin could feed the baby, Sesshomaru stayed. "You know you should be with them..." Rin suggested. "And leave you alone? Do I really look that stupid to you?" Rin giggled. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head.

Days later they returned home with Shinichi. Sesshomaru made sure to prepare the nursery while Rin was away. Sesshomaru placed the baby boy in the nursery while Rin went in their bedroom to rest. She still couldn't walk much. Sesshomaru came in after as he lay next to her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you flying next?"

"Not for a while, Rin."

She looked at him. He can't just do that. You can't just not fly. But wait. He was the owner of the damn airlines. He can choose when to fly. Rin grinned like an idiot. "Ne Sesshomaru?" She asked again. "Hmmm?" was his reply again. "Shal we go to Florida next time?"

He 'hnnd' again. She lay there grinning like an idiot.

Never in a million years she would've ever imagined she'd find a guy who she could open up to, who she could be comfortable around and grin like an idiot and behave like a totally different person. She would've never imagined she'd have a daiyokai for a husband, a beautiful half demon baby and the perfect life. She could've never imagined herself to be so _happy._

Sesshomaru sat there, contemplating his own life. a thousand years and he never met someone like Rin...Someone so pure, so beautiful and so...human. He would always imagine himself in a marriage for convinience, for a pure demon heir, for nothing but power. Yet here he was in a completely different situation with a human woman, with a half-demon baby boy, two things he absolutely hated and yet...why was he at peace? Watching the human woman snuggle closer to Mokomoko. He remembered the day she asked him if he could leave it with her. He would if he could.

God knows he wants to give her everything that makes her happy...yet at the same time when she got that tall fluffy pillow...something in him snapped. His inner demon went ' _She's replacing you...your mokomoko with a cheap, store bought pillow!'_ And all he could think of was NOBODY REPLACES THIS SESSHOMARU! ESPECIALLY NOT HIS MATE! Well, we know what could've possibly happened to the pillow.

Sesshomaru sat there thinking...what would next thousand years feel like...Of course he knew it included travelling around the globe and flying but...what toll would it take on Rin. His eyes moved to the girl gripping and un-gripping his mokomoko while snoring. he chuckled. She'd be fine as long he let her play with his mokomoko.


End file.
